The Second Son
by ThatOneHybrid
Summary: Embry Call phased into a wolf shocking all but one. The question is why didn't his Father ever claim him? Everything Embry thought he knew is shaken up. It's a good thing he's not alone anymore now that he has Bella. But will his brother stand with him or will they tear each other apart? There can only be one alpha after all.


_The Second Son_

_1\. Submit_

He looked across the beach at the boy who seemed to be growing taller too fast to be normal. Now, Paul Lahote liked to think of himself as pretty observant. So was it no wonder when the gawky, skinny kid that was Embry Call started to shoot up in height that he would take notice of it.

It wasn't unusual for a teenage boy to fill out and become a little taller, he conceded. What struck him as peculiar was that he swore that Embry grew six inches since the last time he had noticed the kid.

Paul took a long drag of his cigarette contemplating this new development. All the signs of phasing were there, but he didn't know how it was possible. Embry was Makah as far as anyone knew. His Mom had moved to La Push when she was pregnant and the council had allowed her to live there.

So why was he suddenly looking a little too much like he was about to join the pack? Paul smirked already knowing the answer to that and the drama it would cause when it all came out in the open. The chaos would be glorious to watch once the question of just who had fathered a bastard son.

A problem came to mind as he blew out the white puffy smoke.

What should he do with his observation?

Paul knew for a fact that no one else had noticed or he would have heard it when they were all phased together. He decided to watch for now, but he would not be telling his alpha at least not right away.

It would ruin the surprise after all.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

The shrill sound of the ringing phone interrupted the game that Billy was watching. He sighed muting the television before leaning over to the side table to answer. Jacob was over at the Swan home so he knew his son would not be calling. That would mean that he would have to spare a moment away from Bella, his best friend and crush.

"Hello." He answered.

"Billy, it's Harry. We've got another boy who phased."

"Who phased?"

He tried to think of any boys who had recently showed the signs, but he couldn't think of anyone that did. Jacob was the only one that came to mind of who was next to phase and he was still a little ways off from it, or at least he hoped.

Billy didn't want this life for his son, and he cursed the bloodsuckers for moving back to Forks. It was what had started the change, and now these boys were having to grow up to become protectors when they should be enjoying their teenage years. It saddened him, but there wasn't anything he could do except support them.

"Embry Call."

For a moment Billy thought he had heard wrong.

"Who?"

"I know it's surprising, but I swear it's the truth. Jared Cameron had just called before he went out to help. He made it sound like things were getting out of control fast so he didn't talk long." Harry explained in that gravelly voice of his.

Billy was still stuck on the name of the person who just phased.

Embry Call.

He rubbed a hand down his thigh in his agitation. Of course, he had known deep down that this might happen. There was actually a very good chance of it coming about, but the hope that because Tiffany was Makah made him hope that the chance was slim to none of happening.

Now his darkest secret had come out in the form of his illegitimate son that no one knew was his. The thought of his children with Sarah and the tribe finding out about Embry's parentage made him cringe with anxiety.

Jacob would hate him and so would Embry.

For what felt like the thousandth time he wished that he had never cheated on his beloved Sarah.

What was he supposed to do now?

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Another tree came crashing down as a gray wolf with black spots was pushed into it. Heavy rain pelted down on the four wolves making them muddy with forest debris tangled in their fur. A chilly wind swept through the trees, but went unnoticed to the oversized animals. Blood was dripping from both the fallen wolf and the ebony one standing over it from various wounds.

**'Submit Embry!'** The order rang out, but fell on deaf ears.

The gray wolf panted before lunging itself back at the slightly bigger wolf choosing not to submit to what he felt like was an inferior wolf. They went rolling each one trying to be the one on top. There were no thoughts coming from the feral gray wolf as if the human had taken a backseat and couldn't control what was happening. His razor sharp claws cutting through the current alpha's chest pushing him off of the leaner wolf.

They circled each other both snarling their anger at one another. The gray wolf had a slight limp and was bleeding from bite wounds and cuts, but refused to give. If the alpha wanted him to submit than he damned well have to prove himself. He hated the idea of taking orders, but deep down he knew the battle today would not end in his favor.

But the next time, well that was a different story.

The alpha struck next taking the insubordinate wolf down with its weight, and finally after several more bite wounds on each other he was able to get his strong jaw on the gray wolf's neck immediately halting his movements.

An ancient voice spoke into their minds before he felt the fight completely leave Embry.

**_'You have fought well little alpha. Today we submit, but do not mistake that this is the end.'_**

Then like a switch of a light he felt Embry's confusion of what was happening as if their fight didn't appear in his memories. Sam got up off him feeling the adrenaline leave his system and the pain started to register in both of their minds.

**'What's going on? What happened to me?'** Embry's panic came out in small whimpers.

**'It's okay Embry, calm down.'** Jared tried to soothe remembering his anxiety of when he first phased. He was grateful he didn't come into this new life swinging. Sam had been phasing longer than anyone there and he didn't relish in trying to take down the one wolf with the most experience.

**'Fuck that was so cool!'**

**'Paul shut up!'** Sam demanded from the hotheaded wolf trying to regain control of the situation.

'This was going to be a long night,' Sam thought to himself while somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered who could be Embry's Father.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Jacob was sitting on the couch in the Swan home with a school text book open on his lap. He could smell dinner being made in the kitchen, but what distracted him from his homework was a shiver crawling down his spine.

A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and he had feeling that things were about to change. He shook his head clearing his mind from the unknown feeling.

No, he would ignore whatever _that_ was and focus on hanging out with his best friend Bella.

_Author's Note- Is the good enough for you to want to see more? _


End file.
